


杜鹃血尽啼未歇

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 麻雀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	杜鹃血尽啼未歇

“三省回来了呀，快点洗手吃饭，我今天在街上看到菜特别新鲜，给你做了你喜欢吃的菜，晚上咱们包饺子吃。”姐姐端着盘子，把菜放在桌子上，在围裙上擦了擦手。“怎么还站着不动啊，快点坐下吃饭。”  
“姐姐…哼啊…唔啊…嗯啊啊…慢点啊…太…太深了…”苏三省双臂高举被吊在刑讯室中间，绷直脚背，脚尖才勉强沾到地。现在他正被两个男人夹在中间，前后两张嘴分别咬着两个男人阳具。一条腿被抬起，方便男人们更加深入。  
插着他花穴的男人见苏三省走神，将阴茎退到花口然后狠狠的一捅到底。“苏队长别走神啊，你发骚的叫声比骂人的时候好听多了。”  
“不...不要...”阴道和后穴一起被操弄着，快感传遍全身，分身翘着贴近小腹，从小孔里流出清水，小腹上沾满了已经干涸变成淡黄色的精斑，半干的精液，刚刚滴落的精水顺着小腹流下。“不要…不要了…”  
“苏队长，你下面的嘴可不是这么说的，咬的我那么紧，都快把我夹射了。你生下来就是让男人的鸡巴操的。”  
“我们苏队长真是人尽可夫，什么都吞的下去，怎么操都操不坏，被轮了那么多次还紧的像个处似的。”  
男人将精液射进苏三省的阴道里，“苏队长接好了，我们还等着你生个儿子呢。”退出阳具拿了几张纸擦干净自己的阳具穿好裤子。“你还没好啊？”  
“快了。”男人从后穴里退出阴茎，抬起苏三省的腿，插进往外吐着白色液体花穴，顶到深处，快速抽插了几下才射进阴道。“真他娘痛快，要不是出外勤真想再来一次。”男人给自己清理了一下，整理好衣服，两人一起离开。  
苏三省已经两天没睡过觉了，眼睛微微一闭，就会被凉水泼醒或是被鞭子抽醒；一但男人们兴致来了，立马掏出自己的阴茎来操他。粉嫩的花蕾被操的变成深红色，白色的精液从花蕾中流出，似初开的花苞露出脆弱的花蕾。等不得上一个男人的精液全部流出，就会有下一个人插进去，重新灌满花穴，灌溉着幼小的花朵。  
那些人把折磨苏三省当乐趣，特别是在喝水的时候，逼他像狗一样舔水，然后从背后操他；或者让在吃饭前帮男人口交，把精液混在饭里让他吃。  
现在的苏三省哪还有当初的自傲，下贱的不如街上的流浪狗。  
苏三省的审讯记录被压了三天才交到毕忠良手里。  
毕忠良带着手下去看苏三省，可走到刑讯室门口就听到里面传来的浪叫，声音魅的像勾魂似的。推开门，毕忠良也没进去，就站在门口，看着苏三省被男人压在身下侵犯，嘴里还卖力的吞吐着男人的阳具，呻吟声被撞的支离破碎。  
“军统就调教出这种下贱的货色？”毕忠良冷笑一声转身离开。  
可苏三省那花白的身子，身上布满的鞭痕和各种青紫的痕迹却让人心生凌虐之意。雕刻精致的五官本就令人着迷，更何况那带着性欲的双眼似含了一池春水。苏三省就像是水里爬出来的水鬼，用魅惑人心的叫声勾引着路人，然后将人溺死在那汪水中。  
只是毕忠良没想到，他会成为水鬼盯上的替身，仅仅是靠近便被拖入深渊。  
“听说那天从狗房牵了条狗。”  
“哦？不是阿四吧。”  
“用阿四都怕坏了阿四的种。”  
“走吧，该跟影佐将军交差了。”

军统卧底苏三省，移交梅机关审讯。  
“苏三省，苏先生，好久不见。”影佐捏着苏三省下巴。  
苏三省被绑在椅子上，行动处把他送到梅机关的时候特意帮他清理了身体，不脱衣服根本看不出来任何伤痕。苏三省被影佐捏着下巴仰起头，但没有任何反应，只是呆呆的看着前方，被捏的疼了，才从嗓子里发出闷哼。  
“苏先生长的很好看，看着还有几分女相。从第一天见到你，我就在想，苏先生这样的美人什么时候能成为我的东西。现在终于成真了。”  
森林里飞着一只漂亮的蝴蝶，在枝叶间舞蹈，却一头扎进了蜘蛛刚刚织好的网中，月光下的蜘蛛丝泛着银光。翅膀粘在蜘蛛网上，振动着翅膀。蜘蛛藏在黑暗中，顺着蜘蛛丝，一步步爬向蜘蛛网的中心。  
一个日本兵跑进来对着影佐说了几句苏三省听不懂的日语，影佐不舍摸着苏三省的脸颊，说了两句日语。苏三省累极了，眼皮一沉就睡着了。  
苏三省迷迷糊糊的听到男人的呼救声，睁开眼却只看到两日本兵拖着一具男人的尸体往外走，地上只留下一道血痕。鲜红的血液让苏三省清醒过来，他的衣服被扒了个干净，赤裸着身体坐在椅子上，双腿大开着被缚在座椅把手上，双手拷在身后，脖子上勒着的皮带让他不得不直起身子。  
影佐拿掉沾血的手套，走到苏三省面前，“苏先生不用害怕，只要你乖乖听话，我不会伤害你。不过，苏队长带给我的惊喜，远远超过了我的想象。”  
影佐手指抚上苏三省下身的阴蒂，轻柔的按压着，很快便从鲜红的花口流出清澈的液体，不断被填满侵犯的花穴不满足只是阴蒂的刺激，张合着阴唇渴望吞进更多的东西。苏三省眯着眼，不满的发出闷哼邀请着男人。  
“苏先生邀请过多少人来进入这张嘴？这么饥渴？”影佐的手指在阴唇四周打转，就是不愿意触碰那张小嘴。  
无论说什么苏三省都没有反应，只有刺激到他的敏感点时才会条件反射一般发出闷哼。影佐十分满意，他不喜欢那种要从头开始调教的玩具，也不喜欢大吵大闹的，太闹腾。苏三省正和他的意，而且能活着受完行动队的刑讯，承受能力也很好。  
手指探入女穴，苏三省发出轻哼，闭着眼睛享受性带来的快感。影佐的另一只手揉捏着苏三省的胸部，粉嫩的乳尖高挺着，隆起的胸部不像女人一般柔软，但皮肤却有女人一般白皙细腻。右边的乳尖充血挺立，指甲摩擦着乳尖似乎给苏三省带来更多的刺激，主动挺着胸部。手指的搅动让穴内泥泞不堪，发出淫靡的水声，拿出手指后带出的淫液扯出细长的丝。  
将手指上的淫液涂抹在苏三省胸口，影佐从旁边的铁盘上拿起两个夹子，指甲盖大小的夹子上是钝齿状的，拽着右边挺立的乳头便将夹子夹了上去，苏三省还是没什么反应，只是花口吐出来的淫液更多了，打湿了臀瓣，滴在椅子上。将另一边的乳头揉弄的坚挺，一样夹上了夹子。影佐还不时的往乳夹上施力，刺激敏感的乳尖。  
充血的红樱很快变得麻木，耳边传来金属碰撞的声音。可苏三省连眼睛都懒得睁，似乎外界的一切都和他没有任何关系。一边的乳夹被取下，冰凉的铁片紧紧挤压着乳首，突如其来的刺痛感让苏三省瞪大了眼睛，惊呼出来。影佐对苏三省更满意了，能够对疼痛作出反应，发出令人愉悦的呻吟。  
空心针穿过乳尖，一根直钉便留在了乳头上，从伤口渗出的鲜血汇聚成滴，滴落在布满伤痕的胸膛上。简单处理了一下，血便止住了，影佐接着为另一个乳头穿环。  
第二次刺痛，苏三省眉头拧成了川字，面部扭曲着写满了苦楚，从嗓间转出杜鹃的啼哭声。全身紧绷的肌肉和不自觉颤抖的双腿，苏三省在疼痛的刺激下竟然高潮了。  
如获至宝，影佐欣赏着眼前美妙的玩具，花口吐出的淫液在椅子上汇成一摊水，敏感的身体诉说着什么叫淫荡。  
“有一种鸟，它的喙和嘴里都是红色的，凄惨的叫声让人误以为它叫的时候会出血。就像苏先生一样。”影佐的拇指摩挲着嫣红的唇，描绘出完美的形状后闯入唇齿间玩弄那条柔软的舌，涎水顺着嘴角流下，手指扯出几根银丝挂在唇边。“苏先生应该叫的更凄惨一些，那样会更像杜鹃鸟。”  
比起侵犯苏三省，影佐似乎更喜欢看苏三省因为疼痛发出的声音，他把那当成一种令人欢愉的演奏。被揉弄拉扯变形的乳首，伤口愈合之后，影佐便将乳钉换成了银制的乳环，更方便玩弄。  
影佐的控制欲不仅仅是穿个乳环，他希望苏三省的每一个器官，每一丝神经都服从于他。大腿内侧的烫伤结痂脱落后长出粉嫩的新肉，凸起的嫩肉连成了影佐的名字。影佐喜欢正面进入苏三省的身体，用他那短小却粗壮而且镶满珠子的阴茎折磨狭窄的花心。  
苏三省的分身挺立着，柱身上的血管鼓成狰狞的形状，前端的小孔吐露着精水，明明已经达到了高潮却无法射出。囊袋下银色的铁环牢牢锁住柱身，就连高潮也被控制着。  
影佐没有理睬苏三省的哀求，从托盘上拿起比穿乳环更乳环更粗的针。穿孔针拓开了尿道，顺着阴茎上的系带针，从侧面插入，穿进了尿道。伤口流出的血液顺着粉嫩的柱身流下，身体的主人痛苦的呻吟着，嘴唇被咬出血。痛楚让坚挺的分身瞬间萎靡，软软的耷在影佐的手中。取下穿孔针，穿环顺着伤口穿进去，再从尿道口穿出来，形成一个环状，紧紧堵住了排泄的小孔。  
从今以后，苏三省连排泄都要求助影佐。伤口长合后，穿环被取出，空心的细柱被插入尿道，用于固定铁管的从龟头下的穿孔插入，将阴茎环锁在分身里。阴茎环的顶端有一个小铁球，直径比铁管要大一圈，拧开铁球阴茎才能得到高潮或者排泄。  
苏三省在地下室被关了一个多月，加上阴茎环，苏三省身上一共被穿了六个环。看着跪在地上帮自己口交的苏三省，影佐想是不是应该在他的舌头上也穿上环，那样口交的时候会更有快感。  
一个月的折磨，苏三省的身体消瘦了许多，胸部显得更加圆润。冰凉的液体顺着针管进入静脉流变全身，这是第三针了，影佐对苏三省说，打完五针就带他出去看看外面的太阳。太阳？太刺眼了。倒不如晚上顺着排气孔看到的那一抹月光。黑色的夜空中挂着一轮皓月，朦胧了夜色，也朦胧了希望。  
影佐倒是守信，真的带着苏三省离开了阴暗的地下室。疼痛对苏三省来说，不只是快感，还有理智的回归。离开地下室就意味着他有更多机会可以逃离。影佐也三番四次的给他机会，苏三省明白这是圈套，只有影佐放松警惕他才有机会逃离。  
深红色的日式浴袍松松垮垮的穿在苏三省身上，跨坐在影佐身上用后穴吞吐着影佐的阳具，双手不自觉环上影佐的脖颈，领子顺着肩头滑下露出形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨。表面的顺从麻痹了影佐，看不见的地方苏三省把手心抓出血。  
最近影佐更加放心的把苏三省带在身边，甚至带去了宪兵司令部。和式的房间里，只有苏三省一个人。小臂从背后被绑在一起，红色的棉绳缠绕在洁白的手臂上，在手腕处打着结。襦绊宽大的袖口被绳子挡住，手肘处的绳子一直延伸到房梁上，垂下来吊着手臂。宽大的和服一直垂到脚腕处，一条腿垫着脚踩在地上。另一条腿被高高吊起，和服下，胸脯被绳子勒的圆鼓鼓的，乳环上垂着两个小球拉扯着乳尖。绳索如同龟甲一般紧缚着身体，阴茎紧贴着小腹压在绳索下。大开的双腿间垂着散鞭，手柄被吸在后穴里，像极了一条尾巴。花口被涂了不知道什么药，止不住的往下滴水，小腹上延伸出的两根绳子正深埋在阴唇下，不断吞噬着绳索摩擦出快感，拉开阴唇才能看到充血的阴蒂上穿着细小的钉。  
苏三省被注射完药才从影佐口中知道，那是增加敏感度的，所以现在哪怕只是绳索的摩擦都足以让他高潮。  
影佐不在，听说他找到一个人能帮日本人破解情报，前几天把警察局里的共党分子抓住了，今天特地把他请到司令部来吃饭。  
苏三省背对着门口，半透的红色襦绊遮不住繁杂的绳索，洁白的身体若隐若现。  
“影佐将军，你，你带我去哪啊？”  
“进去看看，这里可是我珍藏的艺术品。”  
孩子一般天真的声音透过障子门，传入苏三省的耳朵。接着就是门被打开的声音，苏三省想回头去看，但眼睛被布蒙住了，两股绳子并在一起勒在嘴里在脑后打了个结，牙齿咬着绳子有些麻木。  
“这这这，这是人，不是艺术品。”男孩突然大叫起来。  
“月亮，你看他，是不是特别美？”  
程月亮咬着手指点点头，一点点挪到苏三省面前。“可可是，影佐将军，你为什么要把他绑起来，他看起来很不舒服啊。还有那个那个挂着的铁球好痛啊。”  
“他不会痛的，而且会很舒服，但你要帮帮他才行。”  
“要，怎么帮他啊？把他放下来不行吗？”  
影佐连哄带骗的让程月亮去摸苏三省的身体，手把手的教他抚摸着阴唇，拉开绳索让程月亮把自己的分身插进苏三省的身体。听着那人孩童般的声音，苏三省突然感到一丝羞耻或者说愧疚。总觉得自己把一个天真的孩子给弄脏了，眼泪不自觉打湿了布条。  
影佐离开房间，让程月亮单独玩弄着苏三省。程月亮处子般不知道轻重的动作弄疼了苏三省，可嘴里咬着绳子只能发出呜咽的悲鸣。  
听着苏三省的哭声，程月亮紧张的问：“对，对不起，弄，弄疼你了，我不会...”  
程月亮解开苏三省咬着的绳子，苏三省一阵干呕，从嘴里吐出一团浸满口水的手帕。程月亮想去解开蒙在眼睛上的布条却被苏三省阻止了。“不要解开...不要。操我，用力...”  
交配是动物的本能，程月亮的心智虽然尚未成熟，但身体已经是个成年人了，更容易被性欲操控。不知道为什么，影佐很久没有操弄过苏三省的女穴，一直在开发他的后穴。许久未曾接纳阳具的阴道很快便迎来第一次潮吹，阴道水淋淋的，随着阳具的进出发出水声。  
程月亮大喊大叫的射在苏三省阴道里，阳具滑出时带出一股淫水和点点白浊，从花口流出，顺着大腿流下。程月亮慌张的捡起地上的手帕，擦着苏三省的大腿。  
“别擦了...出去...求你出去...别来了...别再来了...”苏三省哽咽着，布条来不及吸干苏三省流出的眼泪，泪水从脸颊两侧滑落。  
“不能把你弄脏，不能。”像对待一件精致的艺术品，程月亮仔细的擦干净苏三省胯间的秽物，小心翼翼的生怕把它弄坏。

接下来的一个月，影佐每天都会给苏三省注射着针剂，强迫他喝中药。苏三省的小腹微微隆起，皮肤变得紧致，乳房似乎更加丰满。除了被影佐干的时候，阴茎环会被堵上，其他时候，苏三省只能看着自己不受控制的排泄，就像失禁一般。  
“苏先生那天为什么哭？”  
“啊...没啊...没有...嗯...”  
苏三省趴在床上，肛门里进出着影佐狰狞的性器，肠肉被干的向外翻出。  
“苏先生该不会喜欢上那个傻子了吧？只是干过你一次就让你那么难忘吗？”  
“不...不是...慢点...要啊...要坏了...”  
“听好了，他叫程月亮，能帮我们皇军破解情报。明天他会来，你要亲口告诉他，你怀了他的孩子。听到了吗？”影佐便询问，便大力贯穿苏三省的身体。  
“呜啊...呜呜...听到了...”  
影佐将精液射在苏三省背上，拧开阴茎环上的小球，白色的浊液喷涌而出，尿道收缩几下，淡黄色的液体打湿白色的床单，发出腥臊的味道。  
程月亮来的时候刚过午饭，怀着孕的苏三省更加慵懒，吃完午饭便一直在睡觉。程月亮趴在床边看着苏三省的睡颜。不见阳光的皮肤呈现不健康的苍白，可嘴唇却是红的像熟透了的樱桃，看起来软软的。长长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖，平稳的呼吸说明主人睡的很沉。  
“他真好看。”  
“好看吗？那要是他怀了月亮的孩子，月亮开心吗？”  
“孩子？开心，当然开心，月亮最喜欢孩子了。”  
苏三省跪在床边，用嘴帮程月亮口交，程月亮的阳物要比影佐粗长的多，最多只能含进一半的阳物。脸颊被撑的鼓鼓的，蒙着眼睛看不见神色。灵巧的舌头一遍遍舔过龟头，将顶端分泌的液体扫进口腔，伴随着吞咽动作，一次次为程月亮做着深喉。程月亮高潮的时候将精液喷洒到了苏三省脸上，程月亮连忙找东西帮苏三省擦脸。  
“月亮，我怀孕了。”苏三省握住程月亮的手，突兀的开口。引导着程月亮去摸他的肚子，“里面是你的孩子。”  
里面是他的孩子，苏三省骗着程月亮也骗着自己，如果是这个没见过面的人的孩子，或许怀孕不是一件痛苦的事。可事实呢？这副千人闯万人骑的身子，肚子里是谁的种，鬼他妈知道，说不定是那条狗的呢？  
影佐利用苏三省和苏三省肚子里不知道是谁的野种控制着程月亮，让他为日本人破解情报，只有破解出情报程月亮才被允许见苏三省。可苏三省似乎一直不愿意见他，一直用黑布蒙着眼睛。  
就这样过了两个月，苏三省的肚子已经可以明显看出来了。程月亮很喜欢摸着苏三省的肚子对他说，以后会把他带走，好好照顾他跟孩子。苏三省再也忍不住了，自己摘下了蒙着眼睛的黑布。眼眶红红的，泪水像断了线的珠子。  
“你好漂亮啊。”程月亮温柔的用手帕蘸干苏三省眼角的泪水。“你为什么要哭啊，你不要哭好不好？”  
苏三省第一次看见这个叫程月亮的大男孩，他的双手重复着相同的动作，嘴唇抿着，嘴角有一颗明显的痣。程月亮低着头，不时抬眼偷看苏三省。看着那双眼睛，苏三省心里五味杂陈。自己是什么货色自己清楚，那双眼睛里的东西太干净了，似有柔情似水，又似有繁星点点，深邃的眸子里映出自己丑恶的嘴脸。  
“漂亮？”苏三省点点头。“对，他们轮奸我的时候也这么说。”  
“轮，轮，轮奸...你在说什么啊？”程月亮似乎被吓到了，停下了手上的动作。  
月光比日光更能净化不洁，因为夜晚中的那轮明月，只有在无边黑暗中才愈发皎洁。  
“月亮。”苏三省伸手小心翼翼的摸着程月亮的头发，不知道是叫着眼前的月亮还是叫着心底最后的光明。  
我本可以忍受黑暗，如果我未曾见过光明。  
“月亮，我说的话你会认真听吗？”  
程月亮认真的点了点头。  
“听好了，以后不要再来宪兵部了，也不要来看我。”  
“为什么呀，为什么不让我来看你。”听着苏三省这样说，程月亮委屈的红了眼睛。  
苏三省狠下心接着说：“我肚子里的孩子不是你的。”  
“是我的！我我，我和你...我”程月亮结巴了半天都说不出什么，咬着手指看着苏三省。  
“你跟我做过？”看着程月亮拼命点头，苏三省仰头笑了几声，说：“五个月前我还是研究所的所长，人人喊打的狗汉奸。可某一天我被抓进了监狱，他们说我是军统的卧底。在刑讯的时候，有人发现了我的秘密。”苏三省扶着腰骑在程月亮身上，脱掉身上唯一可以蔽体的襦绊，一只解开程月亮的皮带，一只手用手指撑开自己的阴唇。“我是个男人，却长着女人的器官，是他们帮我这里破的处，把脏东西射进我肚子里。”拽着阴蒂上的直钉，手指插进阴道里，搅拌几下便有水流了出来。掏出程月亮的阳具，苏三省将阳具吞进了女穴。  
程月亮摇着头不愿意听下去，可苏三省却执意要继续说：“他们为了让我招供，轮奸我，往我下面塞东西，让我走绳，那些东西顶的我好痛，绳子里浸了辣椒油。我挺不住就签了字。可他们更肆无忌惮的强奸我。”  
“别...别说了...”程月亮捂着耳朵不愿意听。  
“后来我被送到了梅机关，我以为我终于不用再受折磨了，能死个痛快。可影佐比他们还变态。看见我身上穿的环了吗？”握着程月亮的手摸上自己身上所有的环。“这是乳环，最先打的，第一天就穿上了。这是脐环，这是颈环。”将程月亮的手按在自己的性器上，“这叫阴茎环，我被影佐操的时候，连射都不能射。还有下面的环，只要碰一碰我就能高潮。”苏三省自己动着身体，阳具在阴道里变得坚挺。  
“我不想听了，你别说了。”程月亮流着眼泪抽泣。  
“我还没说完呢，月亮。影佐知道我怀孕了，所有很少操我前面。知道吗？我不仅有前面可以操，我连屁眼都能给男人操，我还能只被操屁眼就能被操射。你要试试吗？”  
“不要，求你不要说了，别说了。”程月亮抱着苏三省，不受控控制的射在苏三省的阴道里。  
“那你听懂了吗？我肚子里的孩子不是你的！做完了，就赶紧滚，以后不要让我再看见你。”  
程月亮突然紧紧抱住苏三省，哭着说：“我不滚，我要带你一起走，我会照顾你还有孩子的。”  
苏三省突然加大了音量，“月亮，你是傻子吗？我告诉你，我不仅被男人轮奸过，我还被狗上过，家家户户养的看门用的狗！被你上之前我就已经怀孕了，影佐故意让我告诉你我怀孕了，就是为了让你死心塌地的帮他做事。算我求你了，赶紧滚好吗？回去当你的少爷不行吗？守着我这个狗都能骑的贱货干什么！”  
“我是傻，我是笨，可是我不想让你难过，求你不要让我滚。”  
结束吧。苏三省拽着程月亮，把他推出去。  
程月亮拍着门大喊：“我还不知道你叫什么名字！”  
苏三省瘫在门口。傻子，问一个死人的名字有什么意义。这个房间里有窃听器，他们的话，影佐肯定听的清清楚楚。  
“苏三省，你坏了我的计划。”影佐拽着苏三省的头发，对着苏三省骂道。  
苏三省的脸被打的有些红肿，鼻血和嘴角都出了血，背上全是鞭痕。  
“你要是听话，我可以让你活得很舒服，可你就是不听话。”  
“杀了我啊！哈哈哈。”苏三省大笑着看着影佐，一口血沫吐在影佐脸上。  
“你想死，没那么容易。我会让你求生不得，求死不能。”  
军靴垫了钢板的鞋底踩上苏三省的腹部，用鞋尖踩弄着肚脐上的脐环，影佐突然抬脚重重的踩在小腹上，用鞋跟拧着往下踩，苏三省侧着身子挣脱踩踏，影佐却用大力的踢上小腹。肚子里一阵绞痛，三脏六腑搅在一起被人攥在手里揉捏一般，苏三省痛苦的蜷缩起身子，额头上冒出的冷汗如豆粒般大小。可折磨还未停止，苏三省那纤细的脚腕能被手铐铐住，解开脚腕上的手铐，影佐握住苏三省一只脚腕，磨尖了的铁丝毫无预兆的穿过脚筋，铁丝被拧成U型，另一端再次穿过脚筋，如法炮制另一只脚的脚筋和双手的手筋也被穿过。别说是走路，就算是活动脚腕也是钻心的疼。可影佐不满足这样，用力拽动着脚筋上插入的铁丝，苏三省痛的昏死过去。  
眼前一片漆黑，苏三省觉得黑暗中似乎有人抱着他，帮他按摩因为捆绑而麻木的手臂，熟悉的触感像极了月亮。可月亮已经被自己骂走了，再也不会回来了。原来只是一场梦。  
苏三省被影佐带去了日本人的军营，扔在一间只有床的房间里让那些日本兵泄欲。怀了孕的男人还长着女性的器官，那些日本兵疯起来连畜生都不如。手脚筋被铁丝贯穿连用力都用不上，逃跑更加不可能。这次怕是真的要死在这里了。  
苏三省的肚子里翻江倒海般的疼痛，可日本兵还不知疲倦的在他的阴道里抽送，带出汩汩鲜血。血止不住的从阴道流出，苏三省脸色煞白，看着被自己下身鲜血染红的床单，扩散出如杜鹃花般的形状，苏三省竟然笑了出来。被轮奸到怀孕，然后又被轮到流产，手颤颤巍巍的按在小腹上，苏三省心想，你也就是这个命。  
苏三省小产流了好多血，日本人以为他死了，用草席一裹扔在了乱葬岗。  
如果知道这就是结果，再给苏三省一次机会，他还会选择投靠日本人吗？狗就是狗，再怎么样都爬不到人头上。最后不还是一张草席，扔到乱葬岗去，然后被野狗啃食。

程月亮被苏三省赶走之后，到处求人去救苏三省。可他不知道苏三省的名字，只能自己去找。影佐说苏三省已经死了，程月亮再问死的就是他。可他明明看见影佐去了军营，然后苏三省就不见了。最后程月亮是在乱葬岗发现的苏三省。  
程月亮什么都怕，怕鸡，怕脏，怕血，可他还是抱着满身血一身肮脏的苏三省从乱葬岗趴了出来。把自己的衣服裹在苏三省身上，送他去医院。手术整整做了一天一夜，程月亮在门口守了一天一夜。  
苏三省醒来以后大骂程月亮是傻子，为什么要救他，还说等伤好了就走，不会连累月亮。可月亮抱着苏三省，怎么样都不愿意让苏三省走。  
“你连我是谁都不知道，为什么要救我？”  
“我我...”程月亮支支吾吾的说不出来什么，“那那，是不是我知道你的名字，你就不走了。”  
苏三省点了点头。  
程月亮立马跑去图书馆，翻遍了近两年的报纸，终于找到了那张熟悉的脸。  
苏三省，他叫苏三省。  
程月亮举着报纸一边叫着，一边往家里跑。  
“我知道你叫什么名字了。你叫苏三省。”看着苏三省站起身拄着拐杖往窗前走，连忙大叫：“三省，你说过，我知道你叫什么名字你就不走了，你怎么说话不算话啊。”  
“我没有，我只是想看看那只杜鹃鸟。”  
窗外那只红嘴的杜鹃叫着，张着嘴似乎真的像叫出血一样，红色的杜鹃花开着，仿佛真是鲜血染红的。  
“为什么要看那只鸟啊？”程月亮扶着苏三省，陪他一起看着窗外。  
“你听它的叫声。”  
“叫声？”程月亮歪着脑袋听杜鹃鸟叫。  
苏三省看着程月亮笑了出来，轻轻在他耳边说：“不如归。”  
程月亮高兴的抱着苏三省，却不小心压到了苏三省的伤口。“轻点，疼。”  
“对不起...”  
“傻子。”


End file.
